In a spacecraft such as a space satellite and rocket, for controlling heat generated from an electronic device provided inside, a heat storage member is provided between the electronic device and a structural body to absorb heat of the electronic device. The heat storage member is conventionally provided by filling a metal casing with a heat storage material.
In the field of housing, an encapsulated heat storage material is attempted to be used as a wall material or a ceiling material to maintain the heat storage effect (see Patent Literature 1).